


spn retconning, snat edition

by winterfire22



Series: various supernatural retcons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Ash lives, Bi Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Lives, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Destiel - Freeform, Ellen Harvelle Lives, Endgame Destiel, F/M, Gen, Jo Harvelle Lives, M/M, Non-Evil Ruby (Supernatural), acab dean, bobby is basically their dad, bootlicker sam, dean hooks up with the siren fbi guy, dean is fwb with ash for a while because i said so, dean watches cowboy porn, dean/ash - Freeform, mlm dean, sex is referenced but no graphic depictions, spn retconning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfire22/pseuds/winterfire22
Summary: listen. we're so close. we are ALMOST there. a few changes and supernatural could be so so so great. so here is my scene by scene rewrite, with chapters for each season. i'm not retconning anything in 1 or 2 because i like them just how they are. sights to see: bi dean, destiel, sam/ruby, making some of the things sam and dean say match their actions instead of contradicting their actions, acab dean, bootlicker sam, bobby and ash and jo and ellen never die, ruby doesn't die and isn't evil because a demon trying to be good is so much more interesting than a demon convincing good people she's good before turning on them, etc.this is formatted kind of between regular prose and a screenplay.i only rewrote the specific scenes i felt needed rewriting, so there are altered details that are only referenced, not shown. episode titles included when applicable for easy navigation.will be updated as i rewatch. UPDATE: abandoned. too much work. lol!
Relationships: Ash/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: various supernatural retcons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124648
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. season 3

SEASON 3, EPISODE 1. SCENE 1. “THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN”. 

FADE IN. EXT SHOT OF A NONDESCRIPT SMALL TOWN. BOYS IN THE CAR.

Dean is quiet the whole drive, and when he pulls over in the motel parking lot, he doesn’t reach for his seatbelt or twist the key out of the ignition.

“You gonna sit there all day?” his brother chides.

“Nah,” he says. “You get a room. I’ll be back.”

“What do you mean, you’ll be back?”

“I mean I’ll be back.” He reaches for the gear shift as if to punctuate his point, nudging it out of park and into drive.

“Alright,” Sam says after a hanging quiet.

He watches Sam head into the motel. Disappear behind the door.

FADE OUT. FADE INTO EXT SHOT OF DEAN PARKING OUTSIDE THE ROADHOUSE.

He gets out of the car. He drops the keys into his jacket pocket, an unusual spring in his step. He rubs at the back of his neck before letting himself in.

“Hey, Ellen,” he says.

“Hey yourself. Get you a drink?” She offers warmly.

“Nah, is Ash around?”

“In the back.”

He nods. “Cool.”

He glances over his shoulder as he goes. Ellen goes back to wiping down the bar, but he thinks he can feel her eyes on him anyway. 

Ash turns around as Dean enters the room. He offers a grin. “Back again so soon?”

Dean gives a sort of half chuckle. “Can’t get rid of me that easy. Least not for a year.”

“I heard,” Ash replies with a slow nod.

“And in that, uh--” Dean clears his throat, his eyes shifty, his hands uncertain. “In that vein, I was gonna ask-- you into dudes?”

“Into dudes? Hell, yeah. Why?”

“You, uh, you wanna hook up?”

“With you?” Ash asks, eyebrows lifting a little, clearly in surprise.

“Yeah, with me. If you wanna,” Dean affirms, feet shuffling just a little.

“Good deal. Let’s do it.”

A surprised grin paints itself over Dean’s mouth, and his shoulders fall a little. “Yeah? Awesome.”

“I’ll buy you a drink first,” Ash says, dropping the screwdriver he’d been holding. He comes up to Dean, sets his hand on Dean’s shoulder, and leads him back into the bar.

FADE OUT. ROLL TITLE CARD. FADE INTO THE ORIGINAL MOTEL. SAM IS SITTING AT THE DESK, HIS LAPTOP OPEN. IT’S THE NEXT MORNING. DEAN ENTERS.

“You gonna tell me where you’ve been?” Sam asks, tone accusatory.

“Nah,” Dean says easily. He drops his duffel back on the unmade bed.

“You were gone all night.”

“Sure was.” Dean flops down on the bed, and it squeaks under his weight.

“You gonna tell me anything about what you were doing?”

Dean’s eyes turn toward his brother. He runs the numbers.

“I was hooking up with someone,” he says. “Don’t worry about it. So-- whatcha got about this case?”

THE SCENE CONTINUES. SAM ALLOWS DEAN TO BRUSH IT OFF. THEY DISCUSS THE CASE.

+

SEASON 3, EPISODE I DON’T KNOW, SCENE IN THE EARLY MIDDLE OF THE EPISODE

FADE IN. INT SHOT, DEAN IS SITTING IN A MOTEL ROOM ALONE, SAM’S COMPUTER ON HIS LAP. HE’S TYPING SOMETHING INTO THE SEARCH BAR.

Sam lets himself into the room, and Dean quickly closes out of the window he had open. As he does this, from over his shoulder, the camera picks up a brief but telling shot of what he was looking at; a gay porn website called asslesschapsxxx.com. Once it’s closed, he slams the computer shut, clearing his throat. His reaction condemns himself.

Sam huffs a little from the doorway. “Busty Asian Beauties again, Dean? You weren’t even jacking off. Do you just like to sit there and look at it?”

“Hey, looking’s fun,” Dean defends stupidly. “Did you get the uh, the newspaper clipping?”

THE SCENE CONTINUES. THE BOYS DISCUSS THEIR CURRENT CASE. THE COMPUTER STAYS ON THE BED, NOTABLY IN THE WAY THE WHOLE SCENE. THE CAMERA OCCASIONALLY CATCHES ON IT.

+

SEASON 3, EPISODE I DON'T KNOW, FINAL SCENES

FADE IN. EXT SHOT, THE BOYS EATING IN A PARKING LOT IN THE IMPALA. DEAN IS EATING A BURGER, SAM IS EATING A COMICALLY LARGE SALAD. THEY’VE JUST WRAPPED UP A MONSTER OF THE WEEK TYPE CASE. WE KNOW DEAN’S TIME IS RUNNING OUT.

“So you're saying you're going to Harvelle's Roadhouse,” Sam says, wiping honey mustard vinaigrette off his face with a napkin, “but I can't come with?”

“That's right,” Dean confirms, markedly not wiping the glob of ketchup off his face.

“And why's that, praytell?”

Dean shrugs. He makes an “I dunno” shrug sound.

“You know, you're acting really weird,” Sam persists, gesturing with his plastic fork. “If you're hooking up with Jo, you can tell me, Dean. I know she's into you.”

Dean almost chokes on a sip of his pop. “I'm not sleeping with Jo, Sammy.”

“Well, you're being weird,” Sam huffs. “And you have ketchup on your face.”

Dean wipes the ketchup off with the back of his hand. “Guess you're just gonna have to trust me.”

FADE OUT. FADE INTO A SHITTY MOTEL ROOM, DECORATED WITH A BEACH THEME IN SPITE OF BEING LOCATED IN A LANDLOCKED STATE. THE WINDOWS ARE DARK; IT'S EARLY NIGHT. THE TV IS ON LOW VOLUME, PLAYING A CRIME SERIAL SHOW. ASH AND DEAN ARE SITTING ON ONE OF THE TWO BEDS, PRESSED RIGHT UP NEXT TO EACH OTHER, LAUGHING LAZILY, PASSING A HALF EMPTY BOTTLE OF FIREBALL BACK AND FORTH. THERE ARE A COUPLE EMPTY BEER BOTTLES ON THE NIGHTSTAND BEHIND THEM.

Ash takes a swig of the whiskey before setting the bottle on the nightstand too, reaching his arm around Dean's waist. “Been a minute since we did this,” he remarks. “You been busy?”

Dean is quiet for a moment before replying, his green eyes pensive. He blinks. “Yeah, you could say that,” he half chuckles. “But I don't wanna dwell on the unpleasant shit that goes on in my sorry life. You wanna get this party going?”

Ash nods, wiping his mouth. “I like where your head's at, cowboy.”

Dean is already reaching to take his shirt off. “Get the lights?”

Ash stands up, wandering toward the light switch with a bit of a tipsy hitch in his step. The lights go off, and by the feeble light of the TV, you can see Ash sit back down on the bed and lean toward Dean, who is now shirtless. The scene fades to black as Dean’s hands find their way around Ash's back.

FADE TO BLACK. ROLL CREDITS.


	2. season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean does bi stuff, ruby isn't evil, dean doesn't love torture because what the heck was that, bobby mediates his boys, dean thinks about cas, it's fun. spn has bad writing so i can have bad writing too. as a treat

SEASON 4, EPISODE 2, “ARE YOU THERE, GOD? IT’S ME, DEAN WINCHESTER”. FINAL SCENE.

FADE IN. INT SHOT OF A DARKENED MOTEL ROOM. THE CAMERA PANS OVER A SLEEPING SAM, LAYING ON HIS SIDE, HIS BACK TO DEAN. WE THEN SEE DEAN, LAYING IN HIS BED ON HIS BACK, HIS ARMS FOLDED UNDER HIS HEAD. THE CAMERA SETTLES ON A CLOSE-UP SHOT OF HIS FACE. HE’S STARING AT THE CEILING. 

FLASHBACK SHOT TO THE FIRST TIME HE LAID EYES ON THE ANGEL WHO GRIPPED HIM TIGHT AND RAISED HIM FROM PERDITION, CASTIEL. HE HAS BEDHEAD, A TRENCH COAT, AND A BACKWARDS TIE. HIS BLUE EYES ARE SOLEMN BUT ALSO WEIRDLY INNOCENT. WE SEE THE LIGHT FLASH, AND THE SHADOW OF HIS ANGEL WINGS SPLASHES ACROSS THE SPRAY PAINTED WALL BEHIND HIM.

“Castiel,” Dean whispers, barely a whisper, barely audible. He’s trying the name out. Feeling the way it rolls off his tongue. He blinks. Pulls air into his lungs. Glances toward his sleeping brother in the dark.

He gets out of bed, and wanders into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him and turning on the light. He turns the sink on and splashes water onto his face, rubbing it in aggressively. Then, he looks at himself in the mirror, as if he’s a stranger, as if he’s trying to figure out who’s looking back at him. He blinks again. Rubs his palm over his face a final time.

“Castiel,” he says again, not quite a whisper, but still very quietly. He sighs slowly. He goes back to bed.

FADE OUT. ROLL CREDITS.

+

SEASON 4, EPISODE 6, “YELLOW FEVER”. 

EXT. SHOT-- THE BOYS ARE OUTSIDE, NEXT TO THE IMPALA, DISCUSSING SAM’S PHONE CALL WITH BOBBY. SAM IS EXPLAINING THE GHOST SICKNESS. DEAN HAS JUST DROPPED THE BOX OF DONUTS INTO THE CAR, MUCH TO SAM’S CONFUSION.

“Symptoms are, you get anxious, then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out,” Sam continues. “Sound familiar?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, still scratching his arm. “But Sam, we haven’t seen a ghost in weeks.”

“Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero.”

“Our very own outbreak monkey,” Dean remarks uncomfortably.

“Right,” Sam agrees. “Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims.”

“So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys, and I got it from his corpse?” Dean asks, his face scrunching up a little in uncomfortable confusion.

“Right.”

“So now what, I have forty-eight hours before I go insane and my heart stops?”

“More like twenty-four,” Sam corrects.

Dean nods, exhaling. “Well, that’s frickin’ super,” he huffs, the sarcasm thick.

“Yeah.”

“Well, why me?” Dean asks, messing with his arm again. He glances down at it before continuing his question. “Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice.”

“Yeah… um, you see, Bobby and I have a theory about that too,” Sam replies, pulling a face. “Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer.”

“Okay?”

“Basically, fear was a big part of their lives,” Sam elaborates. “You know, they all used it to get what they wanted. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor. They were all dicks.”

“So you're saying I'm a dick?”

“No, no, no. It's not just that,” Sam backtracks. He glances over his shoulder, surveying the sunlit street for a second. “That’s where the theory gets a little more complicated. I did a little bit of digging before I called Bobby, and I found a fourth victim. He was connected to one of the guys at the softball game-- they were like, divorced bachelor roommates. And this guy, he got hit by a bus about a month ago. He was legally dead for two minutes or something.”

“Jesus,” Dean says, blinking. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Life threatening situation, you know, near death experience-- that’s scary,” Sam explains, his blue eyes widening a little. “Can you think of anyone who’s had a scary experience recently? Can you think of anyone who, I dunno, might have spent a summer in hell recently?”

The color drains from Dean’s face. 

“So the theory Bobby and I came up with, it’s a little more complicated than just the victims using fear to get what they want. It looks like as long as fear plays a big role in your life, or even if you had a temporary experience with it in the recent past, you’re vulnerable.”

“I’m not sitting here peeing my pants about hell, Sammy,” Dean says, his voice pushing deeper. He’s clearly on the defense, turning to look at his car instead of his brother. “I’m not cowering in a corner. It happened, it’s over, I hardly remember a damn thing. Don’t make excuses for me. I probably got infected ‘cause I’m a dick who intimidates people just like the other guys.”

The camera is trained on Dean’s face as he speaks. It cuts to an over the shoulder shot from Sam’s perspective; Dean’s shoulders are tense, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He reaches behind his neck with his right hand and rubs underneath the collar of his shirt, as if it’s suddenly suffocating him. His ring glints in the sunlight. Reaction shot of Sam, who almost looks annoyed, or bored, or something.

“Okay,” he says, his tone displaying these feelings as well. “You’re a dick. Don’t you wanna hear how we stop this whole thing?”

Dean’s shoulders relax. He turns to face his brother again. “I’m all ears.”

THE SCENE CONTINUES. SAM EXPLAINS HOW TO PUT AN END TO THE GHOST SICKNESS SITUATION. DEAN ADMITS HE DIDN’T WANT TO GO INTO THE HOTEL ROOM BECAUSE IT’S “HIGH”. SAM SAYS HE’LL CHANGE IT. SCENE ENDS WITH THEM GOING INSIDE.

+

SEASON 4, EPISODE 11, “FAMILY REMAINS”. FINAL SCENE. 

EXT SHOT - DEAN PARKS THE IMPALA UNDER A RURAL OVERPASS, AND THE BOYS GET OUT. SAM COMES AROUND TO THE DRIVERS’ SIDE WITH A BAG OF FAST FOOD BURGERS. IT’S SLIGHTLY OVERCAST, A LITTLE GREY AND FOGGY. IT LOOKS COLD. A LIGHT BREEZE RUFFLES THE GREYING FOLIAGE AT THE BOYS’ FEET. SAM HANDS DEAN A BURGER. HE UNWRAPS IT SLOWLY BEFORE CLOSING IT BACK UP AND SETTING IT ASIDE. THIS CATCHES SAM’S ATTENTION-- THIS IS UTTERLY UNLIKE DEAN. DEAN’S EYES ARE TURNED DOWNWARD AS SAM GIVES HIM A ONCE OVER.

“You okay?” Sam asks.

When Dean answers, there’s a weird, airy lightness to his voice. Like he’s trying to hold onto something, digging his nails into it, desperately pretending to actually be in the aloof mindset he’s trying to portray. “You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that.”

“You were in hell, Dean,” Sam points out, still looking at Dean, who is still avoiding his eyes. Sam’s eyebrows are knit together with every ounce of empathy he has, which isn’t a lot, but maybe it’s enough right now. “Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human.”

“Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse.”

Sam makes a face like ‘ugh, here we go again’, and the moment of compassion we saw from him comfortably melts away. For a moment, it feels like the status quo is restored; Dean with his boundless self hatred, his chronic broken heart; Sam with his onward and upward attitude, his logical and frigid demeanor. But then Dean continues speaking.

“They were animals, Sam, defending territory. They… they didn’t know any better. They had no choice.” He stops speaking for a moment, swallowing hard. He wipes at his mouth clumsily. “Me? I knew better and I had a choice. I… after the first day I tried it, I could’ve said, hey, fuck you, Alistair. I’m going back on the rack. I can’t do this. Because I--” his voice breaks, and for a moment it looks like he’s going to lose it. He collects himself, inhaling sharply. “Because it’s awful. Watching people scream. Feeling them flinch under your hands, it’s damn near unbearable. All those years, all that pain-- I thought about it sometimes, I thought, if I go back on the rack I don’t have to do this anymore. But part of me thought it was too late to be mister righteous, so why bother trying… and the other part… the other part of me, Sammy, knew I couldn’t take being ripped apart for another damn minute. Even if it meant I had to--” He stops speaking abruptly, covering his mouth again, his shoulders tense.

“Dean,” Sam says gently, the compassion pulling back over his features, reminding the audience that he really does care-- “you lasted thirty years. That’s as long as you’ve been alive. Nobody could ever blame you for cracking after your entire lifetime.”

“Cracking,” Dean repeats, half scoffing, a tear rolling down his face. He shakes his head. “I tortured people. Whoever they put in front of me. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever.”

CUT FROM DEAN’S TEAR-LADEN FACE TO SAM’S SYMPATHETIC FACE. THERE IS A MOMENT OF QUIET. A SENSE THAT NOTHING CAN BE DONE. PAN BACK TO A WIDE SHOT, THE BOYS AND THE CAR, THE UNIT THAT MAKES UP THE HEART OF THE SHOW. ROLL CREDITS. 

+

SEASON 4, EPISODE 14, “SEX AND VIOLENCE”. FINAL SCENE.

EXT SHOT - IT’S MID AFTERNOON, CLEAR SKIES. THE BOYS ARE LEANING AGAINST THE IMPALA, WHICH IS PARKED OUTSIDE THE CITY. BOBBY IS REACHING INTO HIS CAR. HE COMES TOWARD THEM, HANDING THEM DRINKS IN GLASS BOTTLES.

Sam accepts his with a heavy exhale. “Thanks.”

“Soda?” Dean asks gruffly as he accepts his.

“You boys are drivin’, ain’t ya?” Bobby asks.

Sam makes an amused face. It’s the same to him, but he knows Dean was gunning for a beer, and regularly drives with more alcohol than that in his system. Nevertheless, both boys take a sip. Bobby does too.

“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam says after a momentary dose of quiet. He looks almost embarrassed. “You know, if you hadn’t shown up when you did…”

Bobby is casual and gracious about coming to the boys’ rescue, as he always is. “You’ve done the same for me. More than once.”

The boys both nod.

“‘Course, you coulda picked up a phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Munroe wasn't real,” he points out.

An awkward silence falls. He looks from Sam, whose face is painted with concession, to Dean, who looks sheepish and uncomfortable. Dean takes a slow swig of his soda.

“Did you really hook up with him, Dean? What, was he a hot chick until the stroke of midnight?” The words sound like a joke, but Sam’s tone does not.

“What’s it matter?” Dean asks gruffly, rubbing at his mouth sloppily, eyes pointed downward.

“You hooked up with a _guy_ , Dean.” Sam’s tone shows his surprise, and not necessarily disgust, but definitely a slight discomfort. 

“Cut it out, Sam,” Bobby intervenes. “Who a man sleeps with is nobody’s business but his own. Ain’t you got more important stuff to worry yourself about?”

Sam shrugs, sipping his drink again, dropping it. Dean’s eyes are still pointed downward.

“You boys gonna be okay?” Bobby asks after a beat of quiet. 

“Yeah, fine,” Sam says with an uneasy lightness.

“Yeah, good,” Dean agrees, half mumbling. He tears at the label on his soda bottle.

Bobby nods a few times, tipping his trucker hat in the boys’ direction. “See ya.” He heads toward his car, but then hesitates, and turns back to face Sam and Dean. “You know, those sirens are nasty things,” he says. “That it got to you, that's no reason to feel bad.” He makes eye contact with Dean in particular. 

Sam offers him a stiff cheers with his soda bottle.

Bobby gets in his car and drives off, and we see his tires rip through a muddy puddle. The boys stay put, leaning against the Impala, the city behind them. The shot is wide, but the boys are standing right next to each other, the proximity almost stifling and uncomfortable in light of the tension between them. They said some nasty things to each other because of the siren, and Dean’s little secret is out.

The camera moves closer, the boys taking up most of the frame. Sam is looking forward. Dean is looking off to his left, away from his brother.

“You gonna say goodbye to Cara?” he asks.

“Nah,” Sam says. “Not interested.”

“Really?” Dean asks, clearly a little uncomfortably. “Why not?”

“What’s the point?”

“Well, look at you.” Dean half shakes his head. “Love ‘em and leave ‘em.”

There’s a beat of quiet before Sam speaks again. “So, what, are you gay?” he asks a little stiffly.

Dean kind of scoffs. “No. I’m not gay. I love chicks, you know I love chicks. Do we really have to have this conversation, Sam?”

“Fine,” Sam exhales. “Yeah. Whatever. Uh, anyway, Dean... look, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking?”

“Of course, me too,” Dean says quickly. His words don’t pierce through the twofold tension between them.

“‘Kay. So… we’re good?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. We’re good.”

He turns to get into the car. After a moment’s hesitation, Sam follows suit.

FADE OUT AS THEY CLOSE THEIR DOORS. ROLL CREDITS.

+

SEASON 4, EPISODE 22, “LUCIFER RISING”. FINAL SCENE.

INT SHOT - CHURCH. SAM KILLS LILITH. WE WATCH HER VESSEL CRUMBLE TO THE FLOOR, BLEEDING OUT IN AN UNSETTLING STREAM OF DARK LIQUID. THE CAMERA SHIFTS, AND SAM STEPS INTO THE FRAME. THEN RUBY. 

“What the hell?” Sam asks softly.

“I can’t believe it,” Ruby says. She looks frightened, unsettled, uncertain. Slowly, she walks toward Lilith’s body.

“Ruby? What’s going on?”

“Sam,” she says, almost whispering. She shakes her head. “You… you opened the door. He’s free.”

“What? No, he-- Lilith, I stopped her, I killed her,” Sam insists, voice growing frantic.

Ruby shakes her head again. “We made a mistake. We were wrong. I-- I thought-- fuck. I can feel it.”

Sam looks horrified. He glances from Lilith’s slumped corpse to Ruby’s fear-stricken brown eyes. He shakes his head a few times, clearly in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry,” Ruby says, putting her hand over her mouth for a second. “I thought-- Lilith was supposed to break the final seal… but I guess Lilith _was_ the final seal.”

“You didn’t know?” Sam demands. “You’re a _demon_ , Ruby, how the fuck do you expect me to believe you didn’t know? That this wasn’t your plan all along?”

“I didn’t want this!” She shouts back. “They cut me off! All of them! I’m marked a traitor, Sam, how am I supposed to know anything? Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are.”

He shakes his head again, rubbing at his face with both his hands. You can hear Dean banging on the door. In his anger, Sam reaches both hands into the air, and tries to exercise Ruby. It’s fruitless.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Sammy. It’s not going to work. You blew your payload on the boss.”

“The blood,” he half-whispers. “You poisoned me.”

“No,” she insists, shaking her head, taking a step toward him. “I was trying to help you, Sam. I just wanted to help you.”

Dean busts through the door, cutting her off. 

“You’re too late,” Ruby says, her dark eyebrows knit together.

“I don’t care,” Dean grunts.

“Leave or we kill you,” Sam says to Ruby in a quiet, dangerous voice.

“But I--”

“Go.”

Dean’s fist is tight around the knife. He lifts it toward her. Sam reaches for Dean’s arm, stopping him.

“Go,” he says again, quieter, more hurt.

“I wanted to _help_ you, Sam, I love you, you have to believe me,” she pleads.

He gives his head a quick shake. Dean looks from Ruby to the knife, then back to Ruby.

She blinks. The boys mean business, and she knows it. She hurries past them, leaving the church.

SAM APOLOGIZES TO DEAN. THE BLOOD SIGIL ON THE FLOOR COMPLETES, OPENING UP TO A BEAM OF WHITE LIGHT. SAM LOOKS HORRIFIED; DEAN’S FACE IS WRITTEN IN DREAD. THEY EACH TAKE A HANDFUL OF THE OTHER’S JACKET. WITH A FEW WORDS, THEY RUSH OUT. ROLL CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, please comment! join my supernatural discord server by dming s'nat#4736 :)


End file.
